


qué te has hecho hoy en el pelo que solo me hace sufrir

by samej



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Future Fic, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo intenta ocultar la sonrisa malvada pero ya sabe que ha ganado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	qué te has hecho hoy en el pelo que solo me hace sufrir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Escrito para el reto aleatorio de [Navidad](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/5967.html?thread=328527#t328527)

Daichi vuelve de la habitación de Kuroo, se tumba en su cama y mira al techo sopesando los pros y contras de ir a la fiesta. No debería ir, porque tiene demasiados trabajos por terminar. Ni es una mariposa social como Kuroo ni necesita ser el centro de atención como Oikawa. Y si tiene que ser sincero tampoco le gusta _tanto_ beber como a ellos. Prefiere quedarse tomando algo cerca, incluso en la propia habitación, viendo algún campeonato de compañeros de Karasuno que llegaron más lejos que él.

Por otra parte, el chantaje, porque no tiene otro nombre, que le ha hecho Kuroo está funcionando. Le ha mandado un mensaje (SOS SOS A MI CUARTO YA) solo para encontrarse una llamada de skype a Bokuto en el portátil. Bokuto le dice que _por favor_ que solo va a estar un día y se le ponen las cejas como si le hubiera quitado un caramelo, está a punto de estar en modo rechazo, _¿es que no quieres verme, Sawamura? Akaashi está en Osaka con su familia y estoy solo y abandonado_.

Kuroo intenta ocultar la sonrisa malvada pero ya sabe que ha ganado.

“Oikawa se trae a Iwaizumi también”, le ha dicho Kuroo, y, aunque eso es bastante más común, las últimas veces estaba hasta arriba de estudiar y no le pudo ni ver. 

Si tiene que ser sincero, al principio le sorprendió la amistad desarrollada entre Kuroo y Oikawa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, salvando ciertas distancias, eran básicamente el mismo tipo de persona.

Lo suyo con Kuroo le cogió bastante menos de sorpresa. Ni siquiera enfrentarse en los nacionales les hizo perder la amistad que forjaron tantas horas de partidos de entrenamiento, de aprovechar para verles cuando iba a Tokio. Cuando descubrieron que iban a ir a la misma universidad, fue obvio que seguirían siendo amigos allí.

Antes de que se les uniera Oikawa Daichi ya se había dado cuenta de que quizá no era precisamente amistad lo que sentía por Kuroo.

Piensa que se podría acostumbrar a su presencia si no fuera porque cada día que están juntos está más guapo que el anterior. Las chicas le miran por los pasillos y, la verdad sea dicha, Daichi prefiere no salir la mitad de las veces por no ver cómo revolotean a su alrededor. 

*

Daichi se pone la gorra y se engancha la porra de mentira en el cinturón. 

Llega a la fiesta cuando se está empezando a llenar y se encuentra con Oikawa. Va de Luke Skywalker, y mueve el sable láser con una elegancia totalmente injusta. A veces le cuesta juntar esta visión de chaval obsesionado con Star Wars con el que tenía aterrorizado a Kageyama con quince años. 

—Ah, Sawamura. Sabía que irías de policía, qué previsible. 

Aparece Iwaizumi detrás, le da una colleja. No se ha molestado en disfrazarse más que con una camiseta de Superboy y unos vaqueros. 

Daichi sabe de la existencia de Superboy porque Bokuto es un fan terrible de los cómics americanos. 

—Tu apuesta era de samurai, así que no tengas morro. 

—Los samurais hacían de policía así que, técnicamente…

Cuando le va a responder, Oikawa se pone a mover la espada láser. Hace ruidos.

—¡No te oigo, Iwa-chan! Tu Fuerza no es lo suficientemente poderosa. 

Es como un crío y si les deja se va a ganar otra colleja. 

—¿Qué tal, Iwaizumi-san? ¿Has visto a alguno de estos? 

Iwaizumi sonríe. No es una sonrisa habitual suya, parece más… Más de Oikawa. Que es el que habla, al final, deja de hacer el idiota con el sable láser.

—¿No has visto todavía el disfraz de Kuroo? 

—No. Y no me ha querido decir de qué iba. Seguro que es alguna estupidez. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué ponéis esa cara?

No le miran a los ojos.

—Nada, nada, ya lo sabrás cuando le veas.

*

Cuando le ve, Daichi les entiende. Vaya si les entiende.

*

Al principio ve el pelo, y le reconoce al momento porque no hay manera de confundirle, a pesar de que está de espaldas a él. Después baja la mirada y ve la tela de una chaqueta negra entallada que marca su espalda. Le queda tirante de hombros y un poco corta, pero no lo suficiente como para quedar mal. Tiene los puños remangados hasta justo antes del codo. Baja aún más la mirada y se le para el corazón ante la falda de cuadros con tablas que se le pega a la curva del culo. Aprieta los puños cuando termina el recorrido y ve unos calcetines blancos más arriba de la rodilla, el trozo de piel de un palmo que hay entre ellos y la tela de la falda. Porque sus piernas miden unos tres kilómetros y tiene unos muslos que no deberían poder sujetar unos calcetines así. 

Remata el disfraz con unos zapatos de chico. Duda que en todo japón haya unos de chica que le puedan caber a los barcos que tiene por pies. 

Ese detalle no hace nada por calmar los latidos de Daichi, que al revivir están martilleando su pecho como un terremoto. 

Oikawa dice:

—Ah, ya le ha visto. Dios, es la mejor idea del mundo. Tenía que haber hecho lo mismo, ¿verdad, Iwa-chan?

Oikawa no mira a Iwaizumi mientras lo dice, pero sí Daichi. Por su cara, Daichi espera que en cualquier momento le sangre la nariz solo de imaginarlo. 

Realmente se parece mucho a su expresión de estar muy enfadado, pero a estas alturas Daichi ya reconoce las diferencias. Iwaizumi le devuelve la mirada y siente algo como empatía viniendo de él. 

Lo agradece.

*

Bokuto va de enfermera Pokemon, lo que también es curioso, pero no tiene el mismo efecto, sobre todo porque a) lleva una peluca, b) va demasiado maquillado y c) lleva dos globos enormes haciendo de tetas. 

Bailan como idiotas mientras Oikawa sigue pegando a la gente con su sable láser. 

Daichi no sabe qué lleva Kuroo en el pecho, pero es lo justo para marcarse bajo la camisa. Lleva la raya del ojo hecha y rimmel, y brillo en los labios que va desapareciendo al quedarse en los vasos que de usar y tirar. Lleva un lazo rojo en el pelo, apartando ligeramente el flequillo que le suele caer sobre el ojo.

Si Daichi está bebiendo tanto es porque tiene la boca seca desde que le ha visto.

—Yo he pasado de ponerme peluca. Me iba a costar días recuperar la altura del pelo. Pero da el pego, ¿verdad, Sawamura? 

Es un espagueti de dos metros de alto con el pelo como un árbol de navidad y no ha visto nada más atractivo nunca. Daichi se pregunta si este es su castigo por algo que hizo en su anterior vida. 

—A lo mejor si no anduvieras como un yakuza…

Porque tiene una dignidad que mantener. 

—Si crees que anda mal, tendrías que haberle visto intentando hacerlo con tacones. 

La poca que le quedaba se derrite con el calor que le sube por el cuello.

Bokuto se ríe imitando a lo que parece un velociraptor en tacones de aguja. Lleva tiritas de Hello Kitty y se las va poniendo a todo el mundo. Hasta Iwaizumi tiene una en el bícep (se la ha quitado Oikawa de la mano y se la ha puesto él porque aparentemente el brazo de Iwaizumi es Territorio Prohibido para los demás).

Balbucea algo de coger otra cerveza y huye. No hay dignidad para llamarlo de otra manera. Debería irse a casa y darse una ducha fría y meterse bajo las sábanas y nunca salir.

En la barra improvisada, Daichi se sirve otra cerveza.

—Hey. 

Kuroo aparece a su lado. Se ha vuelto a echar brillo de labios y Daichi mira hacia arriba.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás super raro. 

—Nada. Se te está cayendo el lazo. A lo mejor no te has puesto suficiente laca. 

—Anda, ayúdame a ponerlo bien. 

—No sé si…

—Solo es engancharlo, si lo ha hecho Bokuto, lo puedes hacer tú.

Kuroo baja la cabeza y Daichi chasquea la lengua.

—Ves como pareces un yakuza, sí. 

Kuroo suspira y pone los ojos en blanco, apoya las manos una sobre la otra y ambas en medio de sus muslos e inclina el cuerpo en una postura mucho más femenina para que Daichi le ponga el lazo más cómodo. Se le baja ligeramente la camisa, el botón de arriba ya desatado después de la tercera copa y Daichi no lo puede evitar, mira y atisba algo que se parece terriblemente al encaje. 

Solo Kuroo es capaz de disfrazarse de chica y molestarse en ponerse un maldito sujetador de encaje. No lo puede negar, porque eso es. Encaje blanco, sobre algo (¿algún pañuelo?) que hace el relleno. 

No solo está colgado por uno de sus mejores amigos sino que encima ahora va a estar soñando con él vestido de chica hasta el fin de los días.

Daichi es _lo peor_.

Le echa el pelo hacia un lado y no puede evitar disfrutar del tacto de él en los dedos. No lleva tanta laca, no más de lo normal, y es suave contra sus yemas. Kuroo le mira desde el ángulo inferior y Daichi traga saliva, le pone el lazo, que tiene un clip para sujetarlo y antes de separar la mano, pasa el pulgar por su mejilla. Puede pasar por algo inintencionado.

No lo es.

Kuroo alza en toda su altura y se lo toca, sonríe. Hay demasiada gente, les empujan fuera de la barra para pedir. Su cerveza ha quedado olvidada. Está tan cerca que si se pone de puntillas podría besarle. 

—¿Me queda bien? 

Se ahorra tener que responder porque entonces suena la palabra mágica “¡Chupitos!” y Bokuto aparece para arrastrarles del brazo. Daichi aprovecha la confusión y se escabulle, sale por la puerta, y sube por las escaleras hasta la parte exterior de las mismas, en el siguiente piso.

La música suena amortiguada y el aire fresco le hace bien. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, se pregunta cuándo habrá perdido la gorra y se baja la cremallera de la chaqueta. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa 

Se oyen unos pasos y mira hacia atrás. Apoya la espalda y mira a Kuroo subir las escaleras. La falda acaricia sus muslos.

—A veces creo que tendría que dejar de intentarlo. 

La voz de Kuroo en el silencio suena atronadora. Esa voz siempre le ha hecho cosas, desde que tenía dieciocho años y le enseñaba Tokio entre partido y partido. 

—¿Intentar el qué? 

Kuroo hace como que no ha escuchado su pregunta.

—Pero luego me miras así. 

—Así cómo.

Tiene los labios secos e intenta humedecerlos. Kuroo se acerca otro paso y mira a su boca cuando lo hace.

—Como me has mirado en la barra. Como me estás mirando ahora. 

Kuroo no está tan cerca pero Daichi se siente arrinconado. Es una presencia que lo inunda todo, alto y desgarbado y guapísimo y casi serio, por una vez, le reta con los ojos y Daichi no puede estar confundiendo esto.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Por qué mierdas querrías hacerlo. 

Se acerca Daichi ahora, enfadado.

—Joder, Kuroo. Sé lo que hay. Te he visto con tías, te he visto con… Yo no… Joder. No me hagas esto más difícil. No puedo ser tu amigo si me haces esto.

—Hostia, me has visto con una tía en todo este tiempo. Estuve dos meses con ella, por dios. Además, no me gustan solo…

Kuroo lleva una falda, medias, un sujetador de encaje, Kuroo tiene el rimmel corrido y le mira frustrado y dolido, Kuroo es todo lo que quiere ahora mismo y Daichi no puede más.

Levanta la mano, le agarra de la nuca y le atrae hacia él a media frase. Que sea lo que tenga que ser, pero que sea ya.

Y es. 

Kuroo gruñe contra su boca y no se molesta en preguntar, le abraza la cintura y le atrae hacia él, hay algo (desesperado) ansioso en cómo le clava los dedos en la espalda. Daichi le mete los dedos en el pelo, abre la boca y deja que Kuroo cuele la lengua en ella, hace ruidos involuntarios con la garganta. Es tan alto. Es terrible, es eterno y cuando pasa las manos por su espalda puede sentir sus vértebras a través de la tela fina de la la camisa. 

Kuroo ríe, se deja arrastrar y Daichi le sienta sobre él en la última escalera, con las rodillas a cada lado de él. Daichi le separa un segundo y se quita la chaqueta, le mira, pone la falda extendida sobre su regazo. Deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Si llego a saber que lo de ir de chica iba a funcionar—dice Kuroo, entre beso y beso, mientras le lame el cuello—, lo hubiera hecho antes.

—No necesitabas nada. He pasado el peor verano de mi vida, estabas todo el día sin camiseta. 

—Casi me congelo en octubre y aún así no te dabas por aludido.

Tiene que reírse porque son imbéciles los dos. Se besan entre medias, le pasa la mano por el cuello, la baja por el esternón. Desata el primer y el segundo botón con una mano, cuela el dedo por la tela y llega hasta el encaje. 

—¿Era necesario?

Kuroo mueve las caderas y Daichi aprieta los dientes.

—El encaje. 

—Sí, claro —tuerce la sonrisa y acerca la boca a su oreja y Daichi no sabe qué va a decir pero se prepara para la bomba porque conoce esa expresión—, y el del sujetador también.

Daichi hace un ruido y le aprieta contra él mientras se _parte_ , se ríe de él y a la vez se restriega en su regazo, es terrible, es _lo peor_ y lo mejor que le ha pasado. Pone mano en su rodilla, mete el dedo bajo el calcetín y acaricia la marca que ha hecho la presión; la sube poco a poco y con ella la tela deja ver más y más piel. Kuroo tiene las manos tras la nuca de Daichi, mueve los dedos contra el nacimiento de su pelo.

Recorre las ingles primero, despacio, intentando desentramar el encaje de los bordes con las yemas de los dedos. Pasa los nudillos por delante y Kuroo sisea contra su oreja. 

—Sawamura.

—Ah, impaciente. 

—Ya he esperado demasiado. 

También es verdad. Daichi sube la mano hasta su boca y se lame la palma sin dejar de mirarle. Gracias a dios la noche no está suficientemente clara como para que Kuroo vea cómo se pone rojo. La vuelve a llevar hasta el encaje de las braguitas, las aparta, y le rodea con la mano húmeda, la empieza a mover. Kuroo mueve las caderas al mismo ritmo y se roza contra él. Se coloca mejor a sí mismo, y sí, ahora sí, apoya la cabeza contra su hombro y baja la boca hasta la clavícula que se deja ver con la tela apartada.

Lame la juntura entre la piel y el sujetador y cuela la mano bajo él, sin dejar de mover la que está debajo de la falta, despacio pero seguro, escuchando la respiración de Kuroo en su oído, los “sawamura” susurrados, los “tanto tiempo”. Los dedos rozan el pezón y Kuroo gime en su oído cuando aprieta un poco; se bebe el gemido con un beso profundo, acelera el ritmo según cuela la lengua y Kuroo le estira del pelo de la nuca.

Le siente cerrar la boca contra la suya, decir un último “sawamura” contra su barbilla y correrse en su mano, caliente. Le hace daño cuando baja las manos hasta la nuca y clava las uñas en los estertores finales. Él se queda algunos segundos más, Kuroo pierde toda la tensión y se queda abrazado a él. 

Daichi coge la chaqueta descartada y se limpia la mano con ella para poder acariciarle el pelo, la mejilla. Le besa.

—Guau.

Daichi se ríe. 

—Sí. 

—¿Quieres que…? —pregunta Kuroo, señalando a su regazo.

—No hace falta. 

—¿Seguro?

—No, es que no hace falta. 

—Oho ho…

Está demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo y Daichi le pega un golpe en el hombro, avergonzado. 

—Deberíamos volver a la fiesta. Bokuto se debe estar preguntando dónde estamos. Y necesito ir al baño y...

—Y limpiarte, sí. Vamos.

Kuroo se levanta de su regazo y le ofrece la mano. Le besa cuando sube, aprovechando el impulso. 

Est _tan_ alto. 

—Me ha dado rabia no haber podido hacer nada.

Kuroo habla contra su oído y siente un escalofrío por su espalda. No se calla, por una vez.

—Para la siguiente vez, entonces.

Daichi le mira, Kuroo le pasa el pulgar por la mejilla.

—Para la siguiente.


End file.
